Vampires ABANDONNEE
by LeyRx
Summary: Dans un village arriéré et perdu au fond des campagnes et montagnes nommé Londuzboub, dix villageois doivent faire face au prince des ténèbres, son vampire et son fidèle corrompu avant de tous mourir. Rating T pour le langage et les quelques passages gores qu'il y aura.


_Voici une nouvelle fanfiction! Je l'écris car je n'arrive pas à avancer sur d'autres histoires (Criminals par exemple). Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cette fanfiction sera sur la série Vampires!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Dans un souci de manque de rôles, cette histoire aura toutes les personnes des deux saisons mais certaines seront déjà mortes avant le début de l'histoire et évoquées pour placer l'intrigue._

 _Par volonté d'avoir un défi personnel (ou masochisme, j'en sais rien en fait), l'histoire est vue d'un point de vue externe. Vous ne saurez donc pas qui incarne quel rôle dès le début._

 _Pour faciliter votre compréhension - bien que de toute manière, ce sera dit dans le texte - vous aurez ci-dessous une liste des personnages avec la précision de s'ils sont vivants ou morts._

 _La liste des personnages évoluera à chaque mort ou/et connaissance d'un rôle._

 _Personnages:_

 _-Bob Lennon _ vivant_

 _-TheFantasio974 _ vivant_

 _-Seb Du Grenier _ vivant_

 _-Joueur Du Grenier _ vivant_

 _-Mahyar _ vivant_

 _-Krayn _ vivant_

 _-AgentGB _ vivant_

 _-Tenebie _ vivante_

 _-EmmaLeRouge _ vivante_

 _-MrBBoy45 _ vivant_

 _-Lord_Porto _ mort_

 _-Guzz27 _ mort_

 _-Roi Louis _ mort_

 **JOUR 1:**

Les villageois se regardèrent tous du coin de l'oeil tandis que l'enterrement se finissait. En trois nuits, le village avait essuyé trois morts. Les villageois devaient se rendre à l'évidence: leur village était victime d'attaques de vampires. Ce n'était pas l'état des corps qui pourraient témoigner du contraire.

Déterminé à mettre fin à cette affaire, Joueur Du Grenier, que nous appellerons Fred, bomba le torse et adressa la parole aux autres villageois.

"Je pense être du même avis que tout le monde quand à ce problème. Il doit être réglé! Si les vampires ne meurent pas, c'est nous qui mourront! Il n'est pas question que je meure en tout cas!"

Son voisin, MrBBoy45, ou plus simplement BBoy, lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Ah ouais? À t'entendre, on croirait que tu peux t'en débarrasser tout seul! Comment on peut être sûr que ce sont des vampires déjà? Ils pourraient être morts de pleins d'autres façons différentes!

-Sauf qu'ils sont tous morts de la même manière: deux trous dans la gorge! T'as bien vu Porto! Et Guzz! Et Roi Louis! Tu vas me faire croire qu'ils sont morts naturellement?

-C'est pas ce que je dis! Mais aller jusqu'à dire que ce sont des vampires, c'est franchement exagéré! Nous n'avons plus eu de vampires depuis plusieurs siècles! Pourquoi nous en aurions à présent?

-Et tu penses que c'est quoi qui les a tué, hein?! T'attends quoi pour réagir?

-Messieurs!"

Mahyar s'interposa entre eux, un sourire calme sur les lèvres.

"Tout va bien. Il faut que nous soyons unis dans ce qui arrive.

-C'est toi qui dit ça? T'as commencé à nous parler rien que pour nous prouver que t'étais pas un meurtrier.

-C'est pas faux. Et je ne veux toujours pas mourir donc j'aimerais bien que l'on se mette d'accord. J'ai parlé avec Bob de toute cette affaire et il a longuement réfléchi à la question. Bob, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu as trouvé?

-Mais bien sûr!"

Bob Lennon, ou Bob pour faire simple, s'avança et, tout en posant une main sur la tombe toute fraîche, raconta ce qu'il avait remarqué.

"Les vampires s'attaquent aux villageois seulement la nuit. Seulement, ils ne connaissent pas nos métiers respectifs car nous le cachons depuis toujours. Et nous n' eu de nouveaux habitants depuis bien longtemps.

-Et alors?

-Laisse-moi finir." Il se tût un peu pour laisser planer un suspense dont tout le monde se fichait royalement. "Enfin, bon messieurs et mesdames... Les vampires sont parmi nous."

Les villageois pâlirent et murmurèrent entre eux.

"En tout cas... Je pense qu'on devrait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil pour réfléchir à ça, chantonna-t-il. On en reparlera mieux demain!

-Quelqu'un d'autre sera mort demain!

-Et ça limitera les choix!"

Tous les autres villageois le regardèrent d'un air dégouté. Devaient-ils vraiment attendre la mort d'un autre camarade avant de réagir?

"De toute manière, nous pouvons faire confiance en le prêtre pour nous protéger avec ses potions! N'est-ce pas?"

Un silence gêné plana, laissant comprendre qu'il y avait un problème.

"Il n'y a plus de potions?

-Avec les utilisations pour protéger des villageois ces dernières nuits, si je compte bien, il en reste seulement trois, intervint Mahyar. On est dix. Même si le prêtre les utilise toutes cette nuit, il ne protègera que trois d'entre nous et peut-être même qu'il protège le vampire. Voire, les vampires.

-Ce n'est pas faux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce problème cette nuit encore. C'est un risque mais il faut que nous y réfléchissions, messieurs.

-Et mesdames, intervint EmmaLeRouge - juste Emma pour l'histoire - en s'imposant dans la conversation, on est aussi importantes que vous.

-Non, vous n'êtes que des sorcières.

-S'il vous plaît, on ne va pas commencer à se battre!"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Seb Du grenier - simplement Seb - qui rougit en se tournant vers Fred pour chercher du soutien.

"Euh... Enfin. Je pense que nous devrions nous coucher comme le dit Bob. De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose pour le moment. Attendons une nuit de plus. Si nous avons une mort de plus, nous devrons accepter qu'il faille intervenir. Pour commencer, il faudra démarrer les élections si l'agitateur n'est pas mort demain. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute manière."

 _Le premier chapitre est fini! Il n'est pas très intéressant et pas très long mais le premier jour, il ne se passe pas grand chose._

 _Vous aurez aussi des chapitres sur les nuits, qui seront plus courts et avec le point de vue de l'insomniaque, d'un des vampires ou du prêtre, à la troisième personne._

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu!_


End file.
